This invention is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-223396, filed Jul. 24, 2001, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk drive for recording data onto a disk and reproducing the data recorded on a disk. Furthermore, this invention relates to a data recording irradiation power control method of controlling the irradiation power of a light beam for recording data onto a disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
To record data onto an optical disk suitably, it is necessary to adjust the irradiation power of the recording light beam. For instance, there is a method of recording data in a predetermined recording area on an optical disk with a recording light beam of a predetermined irradiation power and adjusting the irradiation power on the basis of the result of the reproduction of the data. In addition, there is another method of monitoring the reflected light from the optical disk in the course of recording the data and adjusting the irradiation power.
For instance, when the rotation of the optical disk is controlled using CAV (Constant Angle Velocity), the irradiation power adjusting method might not produce the best irradiation power. In CAV control, the linear velocity varies according to the radial position on the optical disk. Therefore, when the radial position where the irradiation power has been adjusted differs from the radial position in which the data is actually recorded, the data might not be recorded suitably with the adjusted irradiation power. Moreover, the irradiation power adjusting method might not produce the best irradiation power when a warp in the optical disk is large. When the irradiation power is increased because of such a cause as a large warp in the optical disk, the symmetry of the waveform of the reproduced signal of the recorded data is liable to become worse.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above problem. Specifically, the object of the present invention is to provide an optical disk drive and a data irradiation power control method which are capable of adjusting the data recording irradiation power suitably.
To solve the above problem and achieve the object, the disk drive and data recording irradiation power control method are constructed as follows:
(1) A disk drive comprising: recording means for irradiating onto a disk a light beam of recording power outputted corresponding to recording data and thereby recording the recording data onto the disk; reproducing means for irradiating onto the disk a light beam of reproducing power, detecting the reflected light of the light beam, and reproducing the recording data reflected in the reflected light; additional recording means for causing the recording means to record the data in a predetermined position on the disk, then causing the reproducing means to reproduce the data recorded in the predetermined position, and thereafter not only detecting the end of the predetermined position but also causing the recording means to record the data again from an unrecorded area following the end; and power control means for controlling the recording power when the recording means records the recording data on the basis of the result of the reproduction in additional recording by the additional recording means.
(2) A data recording irradiation power control method comprising the steps of: irradiating onto a disk a light beam of recording power outputted corresponding to recording data and thereby recording the recording data onto the disk; irradiating a light beam of reproducing power at a predetermined position on the disk after the data has been recorded in the predetermined position on the disk in the recording step, detecting the reflected light from the predetermined position, reproducing the recording data reflected in the reflected light, and not only detecting the end of the predetermined position but also additional recording the data again from an unrecorded area following the end; controlling the recording power when the recording data is recorded in the recording step on the basis of the result of the reproduction in additional recording in the additional recording step.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.